This invention relates to a quick-connect coupling for use in hydraulic, pneumatic and/or vacuum systems, the coupling having a disconnect feature.
Quick-connect fittings are well known in the art, and one such design is described in G. N. Vyse U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,392 dated January 21, 1986. Fittings of this type usually include a nipple or insert part which, during assembly, is inserted into a bore of a socket or receptacle part, and an expansible or contractable locking ring which extends across annular grooves of the two parts in order to secure them together.
Quick-connect fittings have also been provided which include means for enabling the two parts to be disassembled when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,760 and No. 4,063,760 describe fittings including screw-on sleeves or nuts which, when removed from the other parts, release the locking ring and thereby enable the fittings to be disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,564 and No. 4,193,616 show quick connect couplings wherein the insert part is formed by a metal tube, and a locking ring is carried by the tube. The couplings shown in these two patents further include nuts which may be removed in order to disassemble the couplings.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved quick-connect fitting having a disconnect feature and an insert part formed by a metal tube.